


Ну ещё десять минуточек!

by Fioryairish



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, male!Elsa (Frozen), male!Elsa - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случится, если объединить уставшего зимнего Хранителя и короля Эренделла?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну ещё десять минуточек!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 more minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170287) by AnimeQueen42. 



> **Соавтор перевода:** Général Venus
> 
> **Примечание:** Признаёмся, этот фанфик можно с натяжкой назвать переводом. Скорее даже “по мотивам”. Просим понять и простить нас! :3

В одно прекрасное ясное утро дневное светило, следуя извечному ритуалу, плавно поднималось на небосклон, даря свой тёплый свет новому дню. Однако его назойливые лучи с трудом пробивались сквозь небольшую щель между штор в бархатный полумрак уютной комнаты, чью благословенную тишину внезапно нарушил звон будильника.  
Две светловолосые фигуры нежились в кровати. Парень с прекрасными белоснежными локонами обнимал возлюбленного с волосами цвета платины.  
  
Второй медленно открыл глаза, привыкая к тем крохам света, что всё же проникали в комнату. Наконец, он привстал на кровати, отключая назойливую технику. Потянувшись, он было приготовился покинуть тёплую уютную постельку, как вдруг руки любовника обвились вокруг его шеи.  
  
— Эльсон, ведь ещё так рано. Побудь в постели со мной, а? — захныкал уставшим голосом блондин, пытаясь разжалобить и заполучить-таки немного утреннего внимания к себе.  
  
На что Эльсон только усмехнулся.  
  
— Прости, Джек, но я король. Я должен рано вставать каждое утро, так как королевство само по себе работать не начнёт. Я обязан руководить своими подданными. И сегодня третья неделя месяца, если ты помнишь: день, когда королевство кузена привозит товары на ярмарку.  
  
Джек хитро приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
— Без тебя в нашей кровати мне будет одиноко и я замёрзну! Пусть Энди с Кристаном поруководят королевством сегодня.  
  
Эльсон заинтригованно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ледяной Джек замёрзнет? В нашей постели?  
  
— Ага, если оставишь меня одного. — Моментально выпалил Джек ехидным голосом, крепче сжимая объятия. Потом немного подумал и решил начать демонстративно дуться на партнёра.  
  
Эльсон с минуту посмотрел на то, как Джек дует пухлые губки и, тяжело вздохнув, сказал:  
  
— Ты победил. Ладно, но не более десяти минут, — и повалил любовника обратно на кровать. Обняв Джека за талию, король прижал его к себе.  
  
Юный блондин рассмеялся в ответ на действия Эльсона и притянул того за шею поближе к себе.  
  
— Ты говоришь так каждое утро.  
  
— Заткнись… — пробормотал Эльсон, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы и прикрывая глаза.  
  
Джек, ничего не возразив, также смежил веки. Вскоре оба парня незаметно переместились в царство Морфея.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
И они проспали… ещё как минимум три часа.


End file.
